marsargofandomcom-20200215-history
Second Studio Album (2014)
Second Studio Album in this case refers to the second album by the band Mars Argo, primarily recorded between 2013 and 2014 with an unknown planned release date for the latter year. This page covers the state of the album after the band's relocation to Los Angeles, California, whereas you can read about the version prior to those events here. Promotion After much anticipation and hype for a second album by the rock duo from 2010 to 2012, Titanic and Mars finally announced in the Computer Show episodes "WINSTON IN A HOT DOG SUIT" and "LA or BUST" that a 'full length LP' would be released in November of 2012, along with news that they would soon be moving to Los Angeles, California, and recruiting a new band for live performances. Video documentation of the move was filmed and released in the video "Road Trip" on January 26, 2013."Road Trip". YouTube. January 26, 2013. Archived from the original on January 27, 2013. Retrieved August 2, 2018. Despite prior confirmation, the album received an unspoken delay and they instead released the lead single, "Runaway Runaway", to YouTube on November 18, 2012, and to Bandcamp on December 14, 2012."Runaway Runaway | Mars Argo". Bandcamp. December 14, 2012. Retrieved August 2, 2018. The official music video for the song was filmed in Hollywood, California, as a collaboration with director Tony Katai. It was released on February 14, 2013, through an exclusive interview article with Noisey."Mars Argo are Done Being Cool - Watch Their New Video for 'Runaway, Runaway'". Noisey. February 14, 2013. Retrieved August 2, 2018. Noisey confirmed in their interview that a second single from the album would be released along with a B-side in March of 2013. However, this unfortunately never occurred. This is theorized by many to have been the Johnny K version of "Using You", which saw an eventual release on December 21, 2014. Titanic also confirmed in the interview that the album could be a mix of studio-recorded and lo-fi songs, and announced they were working on a pilot for a music-themed children's television show. The band made its first live performance with new band members, Jake DeSouza, Julian Mirijanian and Nigel Silverthorn, at the Silverlake Lounge on April 24, 2013, debuting three brand new songs: "Don't Call Me", "You Gave Away" and "Open Up the Door in Your Head". However, some concert-goers have stated that according to Titanic, the songs were going to see a release separate from the album, which turned out to be the Bedrock Studios video sessions, and they would not appear on the final tracklisting. Nigel was removed from the band in an attempt to improve their sound, and they performed a series of concerts in early 2014 as part of the line-up to South by Southwest, where fans claim it was confirmed all songs performed would make it to the tracklist of the album. Titanic confirmed in the video description to "Digital Imperialists" on July 21, 2013, that a full length album was coming soon."Digital Imperialists". YouTube. July 21, 2013. Archived from the original on November 3, 2013. Retrieved August 2, 2018. It ended up being ultimately cancelled soon afterwords, though, due to the events of his and Mars' breakup and the band's hiatus, which were described in depth in Mars' 2018 lawsuit against Sinclair. Songs recorded 2012 * "Anything Goes" * "Runaway Runaway" * "Stuck on You" * "Using You" (Johnny K Remix) 2013 * "Angel" * "Hear Me Out" * "Me Today" * "One With the Gods" * "Seventeen" * "SunnyD" * "Wet Cigarette" * "Where is All the Snow" 2014 * "Doctor" * "Living It" * "Wasting Away" References Category:Albums Category:Band releases Category:Unreleased albums